


I'll be off to find another way

by messinblackhairdye



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Can you tell?, M/M, gee needs a hug, gerard is hungover, i dont love you was involved in the making of this, its a oneshot, kinda short and sad, this took about 6 minutes at most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinblackhairdye/pseuds/messinblackhairdye
Summary: 'So sick and sad of all the needless beating'
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	I'll be off to find another way

It was early in the morning, his mind felt blank and his body felt as if someone had taken a baseball-bat to it. He felt a headache forming between his eyebrows but brushed it off and got up anyway. 

***

He fiddled with his hoodie's pockets when he felt something square -nothing out of the ordinary- so he took it out and read it 

''I don't love you, Like I did yesterday — xofrnk''

His heart sank as he remembered the events of the previous night. It hit him like a stack of bricks, he fell to his knees streaming tears with the note clutched to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short and sad okay?  
> Tell me anything you wanna see :) x  
> LiveJournal - when_we_explode  
> TikTok - bark.at..the..dog..mikey  
> Song of the Day : I don't love you - My Chemical Romance  
> what else would it be this is a song fic


End file.
